Lo Que Nadie Ve
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Pero siente el corazón. Que de por sí que todo el mundo está creído que no son nada. Pero lo siguen siendo, a su manera, con chocolate y abrazos a escondidas. También miradas. Drabbles Harry&Ginny. Para Magiiebl0od. Reeditado.
1. Ellos No Lo Saben

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Jotaká, nada mío, sea por Dios.

* * *

**—Lo Que Nadie Ve—**

_**(P****ero Siente El Corazón)**_

_Para Monse._

Ya se podrían ir contando mil historias más adelante, sobre qué era lo que en realidad pasaba, ya se podrían ir preocupando por los miedos en unas horas, ya podría irse esperando el sol para salir, porque ahora la luna regía. No. No era nada del otro mundo, ellos tenían derecho, lo sabían —todos lo sabían— pero a veces se hacían como _que aquí no pasa nada y no son nada. _

Es que con Harry teniendo el complejo de superhéroe, queriendo salvar al mundo, y sobreprotegiéndola, no quedaba mucho tiempo como para andar por allí, corriendo y brincando, divirtiéndose de lo lindo de la vida, a parte de que ya no eran novios. Qué cruel sonaban esas palabras, pero qué querían, así era la pura realidad, la verdadera vida, que no era para nada condescendiente con ellos en ese momento.

Todo mundo creía que no eran nada, que todo había terminado, y en cierta forma era cierto, porque no eran novios, aunque para Ginny, él si seguía siéndolo. Era mejor que todos creyeran que ya no eran nada, Harry quería protegerla, no quería exponerla. ¡Que lindo, una ternura de amor! Pero él no veía cuánto sufría ella. Los dos sufrían a su forma.

Ginny se hacía la fuerte, tenía que hacerlo, porque ella era fuerte y no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba, lo apoyaba y estaba a su lado, aunque no como le gustarís. Y él, la seguía queriendo, con la mirada seguía cada uno de sus pasos, no la descuidaba para nada, y eso ella lo sabía. Eran concientes de que afuera una guerra se estaba iniciando, ellos tendrían que luchar, no había opción. Seguirían juntos… _sin estarlo_.

Mama y Papá Weasley, Ron y Charlie, Bill y Percy, Fred y George, todos eran su familia y sabían que Harry ya no era novio de Ginny, y que Ginny —aunque sufría, pero lo disimulaba— no le reprochaba nada, ella entendía sus razones, aunque no las aceptaba.

Para su cumpleaños, la pelirroja tenía el mejor regalo para darle. No era algo material, nada que pudiese tocar, porque eso eran caro y a veces —con el pasar de los años— se desvanecía, y ella era un poco más sublime de lo que parecía, regalaba razones para sonreír, pero sólo a personas especiales, como él, que era una de las más especiales, si no era la que más especial era, para ella.

No le dijo, ¡para qué!, si no hacía falta decir palabras. Lo tomó desprevenido como otras tantas veces y lo besó. Así, de lleno, como si la vida se les fuera en eso, y se estuvieran diciendo adiós para no verse en mucho, demasiado, tiempo. Era cierto, porque no sabían si se volverían a ver, sólo confiaban en que el destino y Merlín fueran buenos con ellos y los dejara seguir juntos después de todo el terror que se avecinaba.

Después vendrían las explicaciones, las palabras y los sonrojos, que a pesar de todo, los seguían teniendo. Ya no habría más oportunidades para verse o hablarse, o para tan siquiera mirarse.

Pero esa misma noche, en el treinta y uno, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, según parecía, el cri cri de los grillos se escuchaba fuera, en las charcas de agua que había dejado la lluvia de los días anteriores, cuando la luna salía y se ponía en lo más alto y el viento mecía a un compás de música luminosa las ramas del viejo sauce, Ginny se escabullía a la cocina de su casa por dos tazas de chocolate, después subía las escaleras de a poquito a poco, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a nadie, y por fin llegaba al lugar que deseaba visitar, sonreía. Con silencio y sigilo, como una niña traviesa.

Allí permanecía con él, hasta la madrugada, cuando ya veía que el sol vendría saliendo ella se iba, pero mientras tanto, con Harry a su lado y sin hacer nada, nada, de ruido, se acurrucaba en su cama, lo tomaba de la mano, se recargaba en su pecho y tomaban chocolate caliente en las noches de verano, aunque hiciese calor. Después Harry le contaría las pecas de la cara y de las manos, mientras ella le trataba de contar los latidos del corazón. Cuando él veía que ella tenía sueño, le rozaba su sien con los labios y la dejaba dormir aunque sea unas horas, mientras él se deleitaba contemplándola, en silencio, sin hacer nada más que admirar como arrugaba la nariz cuando una mota de polvo se colaba por allí. Le contaba las pequitas, aunque siempre perdiera la cuenta, tratando de que el sol no saliera porque entonces todo se desvanecía, ella volvía a su cuarto, y él se quedaba allí, solo con su soledad.

Todo mundo seguía pensando que ellos no eran nada, que lo habían dejado de ser en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero es que unas palabras de adiós no eran suficientes como para separarlos, eso era apariencia, en el fondo seguía juntos, y ese era su secreto. Nadie veía lo que por las noches pasaba, nadie intuía la inocencia de sus abrazos y sus tazas de chocolate a medio vaciar, nadie veía eso, ni siquiera la conciencia de Hermione, y eso sólo ellos lo sabían, sólo ellos y su corazón.

* * *

**N/A** Corazón, esto va para ti, aunque no te conozco mucho, pero siento que ya te quiero, y en esta fecha tan especial algo tenía que darte, espero que te haya gustado el fic porque, aunque, chiquito pero con mucho cariño. Que cumplas muchos años más, y no dejes que te echen huevos con harina si te quieren bañar, lo digo por experiencia xD

Amores, Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews, y más porque son gratis y alegran el alma, y este es mi primer fic del año y de la década. Está un poco zafada [no sé porqué rayos siempre digo eso y nunca quedo convencida con lo que hago], pero se deja leer.

PD: La conciencia se me revuelca por dentro porque por allí debo otro fic de hace como tres meses, verdad Yani, cofcof.

**Madame Delacour 04/01/10**

**REEDITADO: 08/01/11 **Sigo pensando que esta cosa no se deja leer por tantas incoherencias, pero well, la voy a dejar.


	2. Tonalidades De Verde Sepia

**—Tonalidades de Verde Sepia —**

Allí sigue. Recargada sobre su base, con la pintura dorada ya casi inexistente, decolorándose de mucho a poco, hasta casi parecer nada, con el marco un poco apolillado, pero sosteniéndose en pie. Ahí sobrevive, esa vieja foto, de hace quien sabe cuantos años, cree que es de cuando tenía dos o tres años, no lo sabe, o no lo recuerda, porque tiene tanto tiempo, pero es joven, no lo olvida. Porque tiene dieciséis años y una vida por delante, y ha de seguir hasta cuando use bastón y les haga el chocolate calientito a los nietos, para contarles historias que no se creen tan fácilmente.

Ésta ahí, la vieja foto de Ginny. Pelirroja y con pecas en la cara, (esos son sus rastros particulares), con un oso del tamaño del mundo **—**sin exagerar**—**, cargándolo y meciéndolo al compás de una cancioncita que de niña tanto le gustaba; con los bordes carcomidos y ya perdidos, pero allí sigue, porque esa es la foto que más se nota. Alguien la hace sonreír frente a la cámara y saludarla desde lejos, mientras le da un beso a su peluche.

Esa gastada foto seguirá allí, por mucho más tiempo, postrada entre las cinco fotografías más de sus hermanos alrededor de la de ella, porque esa foto debe de estar en el centro, como la niña de la casa que es. Así se mantiene, Molly nunca va a quitar las fotos de sus hijos, ninguna. Todos sufren la vergüenza de que su madre exhiba sus fotografías en los momentos más vergonzosos de cuando eran apenas unos niños, cuando no sabían ni limpiarse por sí mismos.

Ella quiere tener a la mano una cámara, cualquiera, la que sea, porque lo importante de ellas es que, a pesar de ser chiquitas, vienen con memorias enormes, que graban los momentos especiales, los más bonitos o los más hermosos —depende de cómo se le vea—, porque bonito es normal, pero hermoso es extraordinario.

Es que _eso_ que sucede precisamente en ese instante, lo debe fotografiar, para que cuando ella tenga ganas, y sin que nadie se lo impida, pueda ver el pedazo de papel, de seguro maltratado por tantas manoseadas, y se impregne con lo que admirada.

Si por ella fuera, pondría esa fotografía, la que quiere capturar y no puede, por no tener a la mano ninguna maldita cámara, al lado de la suya, en la mesa especial en donde están colocadas todas las demás, y no importa que él tenga diecisiete y ella tres — en la foto—, porque se supone, que él es como otro hijo más, y por aquella época, cuando el tenía sus tres años, no lo conocían, así que no importa la edad, ni cuándo lo tomaron, sino cómo la capturaron.

Ginny estásentada en el mismo sillón que él, con las cinco de la tarde en el reloj y un sol enorme que de a poquito a poco va bajando. Harry tiene un libro en su regazo, que lo mantiene tan entretenido, tan concentrado, o al menos eso parece, y no la voltea a ver. Eso es bueno, porque así ella puede desgastarlo con la mirada todo lo que se le antoje, y sin que nadie se de cuenta, mucho menos él mismo.

Lo sigue viendo durante un buen rato, sin parpadear y con la mirada a veces muy abierta y otras entrecerrada. Tantas veces lo ha visto que piensa que en verdad lo puede desgastar, si lo sigue viendo así como lo hace. Pero es que lo que ella le observa es la mirada. Esa que tiene puesta sobre las letras del libro y que no despega de allí. Con los ojos verdes y tan claros, que siguen cada párrafo, se detienen en cada punto y siguen leyendo. Con sus esmeraldas un poco más oscurecidas de lo normal cuando llega a una parte que de seguro no le ha de gustar. Con los ojos cetrinos más brillosos de lo normal cuando la luz del atardecer le da de lleno y él se voltea a verla. Con la mirada más profunda cuando se topa con la de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se extiende por todo su rostro, porque él se ha hecho el que no sabe nada y está concentrado leyendo, cuando en realidad todo el tiempo lo ha fingido para sentir su mirada castaña contra la suya.

Aunque todos andan dispersados por la casa, haciendo y deshaciendo, ellos dos están solos en la sala, sin Ron que moleste, sin Hermione que pelee, sin Fred ni George con sus bromas, sin nadie más que ellos, y el sol a sus espaldas. No la besa, ni la toma de la mano, sólo va acercando su cara muy lentamente hasta chocar su frente con la de ella, así se quedan los dos, muy cerca el uno del otro, apenas rozándose. Y así como lo tiene de cerquita lo observa mejor, porque el sol del ocaso está entrando a raudales por la ventana que tienen atrás y hace que sus ojos verdes brillen un poco más de lo normal, que hace que se le formen líneas chiquitas amarillas en el iris, pareciendo rayitos de sol. Sus ojos cetrinos van siendo azules aguamarina, que se derriten hasta volver a formar un pozo de luz. Ginny sigue queriendo tener una cámara para fotografiarle la mirada, pero a la vez también se convence de que no hay ningún objeto artificial que pueda captar la luz de sol que se desprenden de ellos.

Harry sabe que más pronto que tarde Ron ha de aparecer para fastidiarles el momento y hacer como que nada pasa aquí. Así que posa sus labios en la frente de ella y vuelve su mirada al libro que tanto intenta leer.

Ginny sigue creyendo que él tiene los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto, no tienen nada de común, porque en ellos se forman rayitos de sol al atardecer que desprenden brillos que ella sólo puede ver.

—¿Si sabes que tus ojos tienen estrellas?—. Se lo dice así, rápido y fugaz, pero con certeza que logra calar su corazón.

Ella no le responde nada. Ginny no sabe, que cuando es ella la que lee, él es el que la observa, así, con la misma o más devoción que ella, cuando cae la tarde y también los mismos rayos de sol se logran colar haciendo aparecer esas estrellas que tanto la hacen especial. En ese caso, entonces ya serían dos fotografías nuevas las que se tendrían que tomar.

* * *

**N/A.** Se supone que esto sólo sería un drabble pero ahora me entró la chinche de la locura y me puso a escribir más drabbles que están situados en el verano después de la muerte de Dumbledore, porque ellos han cortado, pero que tienen sus momentos perdidos en los que están juntos, o eso me gusta pensar.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews :D

**Madame Delacour. 16/01/10**

**REEDITADO: 08/01/11 **Que cursi era Dx


End file.
